


Varians sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Being sick was no fun especially not when your in an prison cell, surprisingly his cellmate lends an comforting hand.
Series: Varian & andrew [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Varians sick day

If there was anything worse then being sick,it was being sick in an dungeon where its freezing. And instead of warm blankets youd get one cold sheet. Instead of an nice warm bed youd get an stone cold bed.

Varian sniffled his boss clogged frame shaking from wet coughs as he sat in the corner of the room, this sucked. This suxked slot. 

Head pounding he wearily glanced up as somthing warm looking was put in his view 

"Here". Andrew's gaze anywhere but there. "Dont need your sniffling and sneezing on me and getting me sick.

"Thanks". Varian smiled slightly tiredly body shaking as he let out an coughing fit.

Frowning Andrew knelt down touching the Teenagers forehead his skin burning up. Eyes furrowing the older male gave an slow breath before gently scooping Varian up.

"What are you doing?". Varian stated half our of it.

"Your no good to me dead, your staying with me on my bed tonight. The last thing you need is to be freeze

Varian felt Andrew's arms wrap around his frame tugging him close, hesitating briefly he laid his head on Andrew's shoulder. The warmth making him feel sleepy.

An unknown feeling twitched at his heart prompting Andrew to struggle with his emotions, when he met Varian an week or 2 ago it was to strictly to use him so him and his group could escape. Never did he expect to get attached to the kid.

"Dad". Varian whimpered in his sleep hand clenching his shirt. 

"Shhh". Andrew murmered fingers running through Varians hair, "your alright". Tone soft. 

Within second Varian stilled relaxing, closing his eyes Andrew pushed away his confusing thoughts. He would handle it later. 

Right now he needed some sleep.


End file.
